Amour à distance
by Sasu-chan 3
Summary: Je suis amoureux même si je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je sors avec sans même le connaitre. Je crois qu'il vit à l'autre bout de la terre mais je ne suis pas sûr. Malgré tout je m'en fous puisqu'il aime aussi. Les êtres aimés sont plus proche de nous que l'on ne le croit.


_Hey Bande de fanficophile ! :)_  
_Comment ça va ? Moi ouais, j'ai pas trop foiré mon bac blanc donc je vais bien ! ^^_  
_Sinon vu que je suis super sympa, bah je vais vous sortir plein de truc cette semaine ! ^^_  
_C'est cool hein ? Bref traite de bavardage et bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

**Amour à distance...**

Il est tard, mais je m'en fous. Mon ordinateur en main, je pianote le clavier avec fougue et frénésie. Et à chaque nouveau moment de silence, mon sourire s'agrandit tout autant, avant que mes doigts ne reprennent avec force la torture du clavier.

À chaque fois, je regarde l'écran qui affiche de plus en plus de nouvelles petites bulles de conversation, signe d'une discussion active entre nous deux. Ça ne fait que quelques mois qu'on se fréquente, mais à chaque nouvelle phrase qui apparaisse, mon cœur loupe toujours plus vite et toujours plus fort, battement sur battement.

Je ne te connais pas en vrai, je ne t'ai jamais vu, même en photo, mais je m'en fous. Tu t'es décrit et cela m'a suffi. Ton caractère à deux balles comme tu dis souvent, je l'adore. Toujours à me traiter d'abruti ou de crétin quand je te raconte mes conneries. Tu dois bien rigoler derrière ton écran. J'aime tout ce que tu me dis, tes petites anecdotes, les surnoms que tu me donnes, tout.

Y compris ta description physique. Grand et fin, avec une peau blanche, couleur lait et des cheveux bleu nuit, telles les plumes d'un corbeau. Je t'imagine, tellement séduisant, me regarder de haut, car tu es, apparemment plus grand que moi, avec tes beaux yeux encre de chine. Tu me séduis. L'image que je me suis faite de toi me fait tourner la tête. Chaque jour, je ne peux penser qu'à toi, rêver que de toi. Car, au fil de nos conversations, j'ai appris à t'aimer. T'aimer comme je n'avais jamais aimé personne avant.

Même si l'envie n'y est pas, j'éteins mon ordinateur, le sommeil m'aillant pris d'assaut et, ce fut avec des rêves qui parlaient encore de toi, qui m'emportèrent au pays des songes.

[...]

La journée passe lentement. Je suis assis à côté de la fenêtre du fond de la classe de sciences, encore et toujours en train de penser. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est de rentrer chez moi, d'allumer mon ordi et parler encore et encore avec Taka. Ouais Taka c'est le mec avec qui je parle depuis quelques mois. Si je fais un bon calcul, ça allait faire 6 mois qu'on se connaissait et 4 mois et demi qu'on se parlait tous les soirs.

Et ça allait faire 4 mois et demi que j'étais tombé éperdument amoureux de lui. Taka. Ce pseudo suffit à me faire vibrer. Je ne connais pas son vrai nom, lui ne connaît pas le mien, mais on s'en fout, on est bien et je suis heureux.

La sonnerie résonne jusqu'à mes oreilles, et tout le monde se bouscule pour sortir de la salle. J'étais pressé sans l'être. Je voulais sortir pour profiter de ma pose et pour aller sur un ordi et lui parler. Car il se connecte souvent le temps de midi. Malgré mon euphorie et mon empressement, je range mes affaires avec une lenteur démesurée. Entre-temps, les bouchons des couloirs se sont atténués. Je descends les marches, les unes après les autres, le regard sur mes pieds, sans me rendre conte, que je viens de foncer dans un dos.

« - Oups, désoler.  
\- Uzuratonkashi ? Tu peux pas regarde où tu marches ? Me lance la voix, que je reconnus sans mal. »

Uchiwa Sasuke, le mec le plus froid, le plus prétentieux et imbu de lui-même que je connaisse. Ce type est ultra chiant, même pire, ces remarques désagréables m'irrite et je me retrouve toujours dans le bureau de la principale avant la fin de la journée. Mais là, je ne veux pas créer d'embrouille, tout ce que je veux c'est parler avec Taka le plus vite possible. Je le contourne avec habilité puis lui hurle en courant un gros « Désolé » avant de continuer ma route vers mon espace fétiche, le toit.

Je mange mon bento et regarde ce que m'a envoyé Taka. Je me suis connecté il y 5 minutes à peine que déjà, il me harcèle de message.

« Taka : Alors Kitsune, tes cours du matin ? »

Ouais, il me surnomme Kitsune, même si mon pseudo c'est Kyuubi. Il trouve que c'est plus mignon, et vu que je l'aime, j'ai accepté qu'il me nomme ainsi.

« Kyuu : Ennuyant, comme d'hab. J'ai croisé le prétentieux. »  
« Taka : Ah oui ? T'as pas eu trop de problèmes avec ? »  
« Kyuu : Non je l'ai carrément ignoré ! xD »  
« Taka : Trop presser de me parler ? ;) »  
« Kyuu : Bah je vais pas dire, c'est mieux de te parler à toi qu'à lui ! »  
« Taka : Je sais, je sais, personne ne peux se passer de moi ! ;) »  
« Kyuu : Arrête tes chevilles vont tellement gonfler que tu ne rentreras plus dans tes pantalons ! xD »  
« Taka : Tu me prêteras les tiens alors.. »

J'aime Taka et j'aime ces blagues. Dans mon lycée, je n'ai pas vraiment d'ami, pour la simple raison que je suis gay. Tout le monde croit que c'est une maladie et que ça se donne quand on s'approche. Mais non. Juste que c'est un prétexte pour me fuir... Car on ne m'aime pas dans mon lycée. Je le sais, mais je m'en fiche, car il y a Taka qui est rentré dans ma vie.

Avant, je n'avais personne. Nombreuses fois où j'avais voulu en finir, mais ou je n'avais jamais pu. Je tenais trop à la vie. Un jour, j'avais entendu des gens papautés d'un site où l'on construisait son propre blog. J'avais entendu dire qu'on pouvait faire de belles rencontres sous l'anonymat. Et j'ai voulu essayer. Je me suis alors créé un compte, dis le strict minimum dessus et j'ai attendu. Attendu que quelqu'un vienne me parler. Une semaine, puis deux, puis trois... J'avais jamais reçu de message jusqu'au jour où j'ai voulu supprimer mon compte, et là, un petit cling c'est fais entendre, venant de mon ordi. Comme quoi j'avais reçu un message. Mon premier. Je l'avais ouvert, et depuis je ne quitte presque plus cette page.

[...]

Ça fait une demi-heure que j'ai repris les cours et je m'emmerde comme un rat mort. Je n'aime pas les maths, car je ne comprends jamais rien à tous ces chiffres bizarres… Alors je dessine dans mon cahier. J'écris son « nom » en une calligraphie toute jolie… Ouais, je fais des trucs de fille, mais je n'y peux rien, je suis amoureux. Un sourire se dresse sur mes lèvres quand je dessine son visage. Il faudrait que je lui demande sa photo un jour, il doit être super beau !

[...]

« - Monsieur Uzumaki, pouvez-vous me résoudre cette équation ?

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous y réfléchirez la semaine prochaine en heure de retenue.  
\- Oui monsieur.  
\- Bien Monsieur Uchiwa, venez au tableau je vous pris et résolvez-moi cette équation. »

Toute la classe porte encore toute son attention sur moi. Ils rient tous. Sans exception. Tous sauf Sasuke. Qui va répondre à l'équation au tableau. Je baisse de nouveau la tête sur mon cahier pour continuer mon dessin. Mais aussi pour me cacher de tous ces regards braqués sur moi.

Mon crayon glisse sous mes doigts fins et trace des traits minutieux. Le sourire que j'avais perdu revient alors petit à petit, avant que mon cahier ne se dérobe de dessous mes mains. J'ai à peine le temps de relever la tête que je vois un mec devant moi qui regard ce que j'ai fait. Il zieute mon dessin sans considération puis rit à gorge déployée. Mon cahier passe de main en main sans que le professeur n'intervienne, après tout, il ne m'aime pas non plus.

Je cours après toute la salle pour essayer de le récupérer, sans succès. C'est seulement quand il arrive aux mains de Cet ignoble personne que le cahier arrête de tourner. Tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur lui, avec le cahier dans les mains. Pour moi, c'est l'opportunité et je me jette quasiment sur lui pour reprendre ce qui m'appartient. C'est après que je regagne ma place, sans regarder personne.

[...]

« Taka : Kitsune.  
Kyuu : Taka.  
Taka : Ca ne va pas Kitsune ?  
Kyuu : Pas vraiment..  
Taka : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu cette aprèm' ?  
Kyuu : J'ai eu une retenue par un de mes prof et un mec m'a voler pour me faire chier…  
Taka : Pfff. C'est que des cons dans ton bahut mon petit Kyuu. Je suis là ok ?  
Kyuu : Ouais merci Taka.. :) sinon ton aprèm' ?  
Taka : Ennuyante comme toujours, il y a le crétin qui c'est fait ridiculiser en maths.  
Kyuu : Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?  
Taka : Il n'a pas sût résoudre un problème.  
Kyuu : Quoi comme problème ?  
Taka : Équation.  
Kyuu : Je sais pas les résoudre non plus !  
Taka : Je peux t'aider si tu veux.  
Kyuu : Ouais je veux bien ! :D  
Taka : Tu ne comprends pas quoi ?  
Kyuu : … Dis Tu ne préfèrerais pas qu'on se parle au tel ? Se serais plus simple. »

J'ai lâché la bombe. J'espère qu'il va répondre positivement… Je suis un peu inquiet quand même. Parler avec lui m'a fais du bien, j'ai envie de plus aussi, mais… Je ne sais pas s'il est hétéro ou pas… Et je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet avec lui…

« Taka : Si tu veux. Voilà mon num' : … »

[...]

Ça fait 3 semaines qu'avec Taka on se parle par sms et je suis aux anges. Je peux lui parler à toute heure de la journée et lui me répond toujours, c'est la plus belle chose que j'ai faite de toute ma vie ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de lui dire que je suis gay et encore plus fou, je veux me déclarer. Car ouais, c'est la saint Valentin. Je me sens tout chaud et en même temps, je suis inquiet. Car j'ai peur qu'il me rejette… Mais même s'il ne veut pas, je ne lui en voudrais pas. Et j'espère qu'on restera ami tout de même.

« Kitsune : Yo Taka, sa roule ?  
Taka : Ouais et toi ?  
Kitsune : Oui. Dis je peux te dire un truc ?  
Taka : vas-y.  
Kitsune : Je n'ai jamais osé te le dire à cause des préjugés Mais vu qu'on se connait bien maintenant j'aimerais te le dire…  
Taka : Tourne pas autour du pot et lâche la bombe !  
Kitsune : Et bien euh… Je suis… Gay.. »

Ça y est ! Je lui ai dit ! Le stress monte de plus en plus en moi, comme une flèche qui atteint sa cible ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va me dire et ça me fait peur. J'attends sa réaction qui commence à être longue pour moi. Même si ça ne fais qu'une minute qu'il n'a pas répondue…

« Taka : Juste ça ? Pff ! Je m'en fous royal ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je le suis aussi ! »

… Mes oreilles m'en tombent. Il a dit quoi là ? Que… !? Lui aussi ? Il est Gay ? Le stress est remplacé par la joie, l'euphorie. Je me sens super léger et mon sourire se grave sur mon visage. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher mais je saute de joie. Je suis sur le chemin pour rentrer chez moi et je me sens mieux que jamais. Je me sens enfin accepté par quelqu'un, qui plus est, celui que j'aime ! Le plus gros maintenant, c'est de lui faire comprendre que je l'aime…

« Taka : Je peux t'appeler là ?  
Kitsune : Oui vas-y. »

Avec une joie non dissimulée, j'attends son coup de téléphone qui ne tarde à arrivé. Quelques fois on s'appelle. En faite c'est tous les week-ends qu'on fait ça. C'est bizarre qu'il m'appelle aujourd'hui, car on est mardi mais sur le coup, je m'en fous. Je décroche à la seconde ou l'appelle retentit.

« - Allô Taka ?  
\- Salut.  
\- Ca va ?  
\- Bien et toi ?  
\- Super !  
\- Tu m'as l'air tout existé. Qu'elle est la raison ?  
\- Tu l'ai aussi, c'est génial ! Enfin je veux dire que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un est  
comme moi et tout…  
\- Je comprends…

\- ...  
\- Moi aussi je suis content.  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- Pourquoi t'appellerais-je sinon ?  
\- Bah je sais pas.  
\- Dis… j'aimerais te confier un truc…  
\- Ouais vas-y, je t'écoute !  
\- Je… C'est compliqué.. Je enfin tu… Tu voudrais… Euh je…  
\- Oui ?  
\- Si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave hein ?  
\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Je voudrais qu'on soit plus que des amis.  
\- … Hein ?  
\- Tu m'as compris.  
\- Tu veux… ?  
\- Ouais. Alors ? Si tu ne veux pas c'est…  
\- Non !  
\- … Ah ok…  
\- Non attends, je le veux ! En faite je voulais faire mon coming out et me déclarer…  
\- Ah ?  
\- Ouais, je t'aime plus qu'un ami aussi alors…  
\- Oh…  
\- On est ensemble alors ?  
\- Ouais… »

[...]

Hier, c'était le plus beau jour de toute mon existante ! Je sors enfin avec Taka ! Je suis aux anges ! Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que ça ! Rien dans notre relation n'a changé et j'en suis content. Il y a juste quelque petit mot gentil par-ci par-là et ou des petits sous-entendus de rajouter. Mes heures de cours du matin passent plutôt vite. Je mange mon bento pendant que je parle avec mon amoureux, puis, à 13 heures 30, je pars en direction de la salle de retenue.

Un surveillant m'ouvre la salle et me demande de m'asseoir, ce que je fais sans broncher. Il me demande aussi t'attendre, car il va un élève choisit par le prof va m'aider dans mes devoirs de maths. Je reste seul quelques minutes et quand la porte s'ouvre de nouveau, c'est Sasuke qui rentre dans la pièce.

Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur de le voir et pour lui non plus apparemment. Je décide d'envoyer un sms à Taka pour le prévenir de mon futur calvaire quand je sens mon portable vibré dans ma poche. Je lis le sms, qui est de Taka. Il me dit qu'il est de corvée de soutien avec le crétin. On est dans la même galère lui et moi... Je lui renvoie un sms d'encouragement et de soutien qu'il me rend et range mon portable. Je vois que Sasuke, lui sort le sien et un rictus naît sur ces lèvres.

Je fronce des sourcils et commence à tapé du pied. Il lève les yeux sur moi, et s'avance tout en rangeant son portable et en soufflant. Pourquoi il est là s'il n'a vraiment pas envie de me voir ? Il s'installe à mes côtés et me demande de sortir mon cahier de maths ainsi que mon livre. Je le fais en rechignant un peu, puis il prend mon manuel et l'ouvre à une page quelconque. Je regarde les exercices, des équations... Taka pourquoi tu n'es pas là pour m'aider !?

Je prends mon cahier et l'ouvre à la dernière page. La page où il y a tous les jolis petits tags du pseudo de mon amoureux... Quand je m'en rends compte, je veux changer de page, mais je me fais arrêter par la main de Sasuke. Je pose mon regard sur lui, je commence à paniquer. Son regard à lui est posé sur les graffitis.

« - D'où tu connais Taka ?

\- ...  
\- D'où !?  
\- Ninbook…  
\- Tu lui as déjà parlé ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Quand ?  
\- Je… Je lui parle toujours… »

Je me sens gêné… Pourquoi il me pose toutes ces questions ? Le stress monte en moi et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à lui répondre. Ces yeux rentrent soudain en contact avec les miens. Je rougis malgré moi, cette soudaine proximité me trouble. Mais je n'arrive pas à détourner les yeux de ces encres noires.

« - C'est quoi ton pseudo ?  
\- Ky… Kyuubi… »

Après ma réponse, un gros silence s'abat dans la pièce. On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux sans siller et sans commettre de sons. Puis, d'un coup, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, il bondit en arrière, me faisant sursauter. Son doigt se pointe sur moi et sa bouche s'ouvre et se referme sans qu'aucun son ne s'échappe.

« - Tu… Tu… On… Je… !?  
\- Euh… Je ne comprends pas…  
\- Tu… Toi. Et. Moi !? Non ce n'est pas possible !  
\- Hein ?  
\- On non peut pas être ensemble !  
\- Mais non n'est pas ensemble ! Tu délire ou bien !?  
\- Je suis Taka. »

BOUM ! Ça y est. Mon monde s'écroule. Je sens mon visage se décomposer petit à petit. Je… Ça ne peut pas être lui Taka. Non, je ne peux pas y croire.

« - NON ! JE NE PEUX PAS Y CROIRE ! TU N'ES PAS TAKA !  
\- Regarde par toi-même. »

Et là, il me met son portable sous le nez. Avec la conversation de « Kitsune ». Ma conversation. Avec Lui. Notre discussion. La notre. La mienne. La sienne. Avec Lui, Sasuke Uchiwa. Je suis… En couple… Avec… Sasuke Uchiwa… Pire encore…

J'aime. Sasuke. Uchiwa.

Je me rasseoir, même si entre-temps, je ne me souvenais pas m'être levé. Je suis choqué. Et je crois que lui aussi. On est tous les deux assis, l'un à côté de l'autre, regardant le vide, enfin moi, je regarde le vide. Lui, je ne sais pas. Le temps passe et il n'y a toujours pas de bruit dans la pièce. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis la révélation, mais, à un moment, Sasuke c'est mit à parler. Pas très fort, mais je l'ai quand même entendu.

« - … Tu sais… Si tu ne veux plus… Je veux dire… Qu'on soit ensemble… Je comprendrais… »

BOUM ! Deuxième bombe qui expose dans mon crâne. Cette phrase me fait directement relever la tête vers celui qui est censé être mon petit ami et qui me regarde. Le rouge me gagne les joues suite à ma compréhension. Cette conversation est ultra gênante…

« - Bah… Euh… Je… Enfin…  
\- Ce n'est pas grave tu sais. Je m'en fous.  
\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Comment réagir… Enfin… Pendant tout ce temps… On se critiquait sans le savoir, mais on s'aimait aussi… Je… Voilà quoi…  
\- Ouais… C'est bizarre... Mais au fond… Je peux enfin mettre un visage à Kitsune… »

Je me crispe à l'entente de mon surnom mais, en même temps, je sens mon ventre se chauffer comme ci des papillons volaient à l'intérieur. Je me sens encore plus rougir et je détourne le regard, gêné. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ce genre de phrase un jour, et surtout pas à Sasuke…

« - Tu sais… On peut toujours… Comment dire…  
\- Essayer ?  
\- Ouais… Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas hein !  
\- Pourquoi pas.  
\- Je… Euhm…  
\- Ouais ?  
\- Bah, je me suis dis… Qu'après notre heure de colle… Je ne sais pas, on pourrait aller faire un tour…  
\- Si tu veux… Comme ça, on pourra, faire plus... Ample connaissance…  
\- Oui…  
\- En attendant, on les fait, ces exos que tu ne comprends toujours pas ? »

Et c'est sur cette fin de discussion bizarre et ultra gênante, qu'on finit les exercices sur les équations.

* * *

_Voilà la fin d'amour à distance !  
Bon il y a pas de dominant dans cet Os et je dis tant mieux ! J'aime autant Sasu que Naru en dominant. Et j'avais pas envie de faire un choix. xD  
Surtout pour départager des lectrices... Avec les gens qui aime pas le SasuNaru et les autres le NaruSasu, ça ne me donne pas envie de faire mon choix sur le dominant..._  
_Sinon j'espère que ce petit Os vous aura plu, je n'ai pas chercher loin pour l'inspiration, j'ai écrit se qui me passait par la tête ! ^^ Mais ça fait quand même 7 pages Word et environ 3 500 mots ! Je crois que j'ai jamais écris autant. Enfin peut-être que si, je ne sais plus. xD_  
_Le chapitre 4 de Dépendant des autres devrait bientôt arrivé, j'attends juste une petite correction de ma beta et je le poste !_  
_En attendant, review ? :3_


End file.
